


Segreto

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Lifestyles, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Vampire Prussia (Hetalia), Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Un solo morso, si disse. Uno piccolo e si sarebbe sentito finalmente meglio. Gli occhi rossi dell'albino si illuminarono di una luce sinistra e metallica, inquietante. I canini erano già prontiper affondare nella morbida carne del collo del tedesco. Doveva solo avvicinarsi un po' di più...Il suo viso era a pochi centimetri di distanza quando si fermò all'improvviso, disgustato da ciò che stava per fare.'' Nein - biascicò - Mi devo controllare, dannazione! E' mio fratello, non un delizioso spuntino! Sono il Magnifico, non un mostro.''[...]Per placare i suoi istinti, sarebbe andato ad un vecchio bar nel centro di Berlino, magari in compagnia di Spagna e Francia, cercando di distrarsi il più possibile. Deglutì, frustrato. Era in notti come quella che odiava con tutto se stesso essere un vampiro
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Segreto

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia precedentemente pubblicata su Efp

'' Kesekeseke è stato facile. West dovrebbe cambiare ferramenta, così è troppo facile entrare in casa sua '' ghignò Prussia, rimettendosi in tasca la forcina usata per scassinare la serratura.  
La casa era avvolta nel buio, segno, nonostante fossero _appena_ le 22.30, che suo fratello fosse già andato a dormire da un pezzo. Il prussiano, che conosceva bene il posto, avendoci vissuto lui stesso per tanti anni, non aveva bisogno della luce per orientarsi e trovare la camera di Germania. Poteva farlo benissimo ad occhi chiusi!  
'' Auch... _Verdemmt_!'' imprecò sottovoce, andando a sbattere contro il portaombrelli all'ingresso . Dannazione, perché West l'aveva spostato? Non stava benissimo dove stava prima?  
Passato il dolore, e basandosi sulla memoria, per Gilbert non fu difficile trovare la camera. La porta, di mogano nero, era semi aperta.  
Quando entrò, sorrise malizioso. Semi nudo e con un braccio intorno alla vita del tedesco, c'era un Italia placidamente addormentato che, ancora una volta, forse per paura del buio o perché non voleva dormire da solo, si era intrufolato nel letto del tedesco. Le guance di Ludwig erano deliziosamente rosse. Che si fosse già accorto dell'ospite _sgradito?_  
'' Kesekese - fece sottovoce il ragazzo, avvicinandosi ai due - A quanto pare le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire, eh? West, Italia è così carino ed è quasi nudo. _Mein Gott_ , datti una mossa! Vuoi un invito più esplicito di così? Comunque Il Magnifico è venuto per chiederti in prestito un paio di quelle tue riviste e...''  
Improvvisamente si bloccò, sentendo una familiare sensazione che gli prese la gola e lo stomaco. Fame... pura ed incontrollabile fame. Di giorno riusciva a tenerla a bada, rimanendo chiuso per ore nello scantinato di West. Ma quando calavano le tenebre tornava prepotentemente, reclamando di essere soddisfatta.  
E, purtroppo per lui, ultimamente era diventato ancora più difficile tenerla a bada, senza gli schifosi intrugli che gli preparava Inghilterra ad aiutarlo. Osservò il collo del fratello, così vicino, così forte... riusciva a vederne le vene bluastre e pulsanti di prezioso sangue, ne sentiva l'odore acre e pungente, un odore che lo stuzzicava, aumentando la sua fame.  
Un solo morso, si disse. Uno piccolo e si sarebbe sentito finalmente meglio. Gli occhi rossi dell'albino si illuminarono di una luce sinistra e metallica, inquietante. I canini erano già pronti per affondare nella morbida carne del collo del tedesco. Doveva solo avvicinarsi un po' di più...  
Il suo viso era a pochi centimetri di distanza quando si fermò all'improvviso, disgustato da ciò che stava per fare.  
'' _Nein_ \- biascicò - Mi devo controllare, dannazione! E' mio fratello, non un delizioso spuntino! Sono il Magnifico, non un mostro.''  
Facendo attenzione a non svegliare suo fratello ed Italia, e dopo aver preso ciò che cercava dal ben noto nascondiglio segreto di Germania, cercò di allontanarsi il più possibile dai due e dalla tentazione di mordergli il collo.  
Per la seconda volta sbatté contro il portaombrelli all'ingresso ( seriamente, la prossima volta dovrà dire a Germania di rimetterlo al posto di prima, altrimenti la notte avrebbe continuamente rischiato di rompersi qualcosa) ed uscì di casa, premurandosi di cancellare o nascondere le tracce del suo passaggio.  
Ora, per placare i suoi istinti, sarebbe andato ad un vecchio bar nel centro di Berlino, magari in compagnia di Spagna e Francia, cercando di distrarsi il più possibile. Deglutì, frustrato. Era in notti come quella che odiava con tutto se stesso essere un vampiro.   
_Sarebbe dovuto rimanere umano._  
Avrebbe dovuto rifiutare il morso di Romania. Avrebbe dovuto...bene, c'erano tante cose che avrebbe dovuto fare. A mente fredda ne era consapevole. Ma la paura di morire non era stata gentile con la sua parte razionale. Era stato disposto a tutto pur di restare.   
Non aveva capito il prezzo da pagare. Era stato irresponsabile.   
Ora doveva affrontare le conseguenze della sua decisione.   
"Sono un fottuto vigliacco..."


End file.
